This invention relates generally to instrumentation for gaging workpieces and the threads of workpieces; more particularly, it concerns apparatus and method to accomplish rapid and accurate gaging of pipe threads, including thread flanks.
It is important in the cutting of threads on workpieces such as pipes to maintain dimensional accuracy of thread flank angularity and axial positioning along the thread length. Maintenance of such accuracy is important to ensure ease of make-up with a corresponding pin or box member, to reduce or eliminate any tendency for connection material to inappropriately interfere and gall, and to ensure complete joint integrity. This is of special importance to tubing and casing connection designs used in deep, high pressure, oil and gas well applications. The maintenance of thread flank dimensional accuracy is especially important in respect of a recently developed, highly advantageous thread known as the Blose thread, and described in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,647.
Accordingly, it becomes important to be able to accurately and rapidly monitor or gage thread flanks as well as thread crests and root dimensions. While thread gages are known, none to our knowledge possess the unusually advantageous structural and functional advantages of the apparatus and method described herein.